We have a daughter
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: Her name is Annie.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Don't worry. I'm still writing "Friends with benefits", and "iAm at College". (new chapters should be tommorow.) Anyway, enjoy! xoxo_

* * *

Hi. I'm Cat Valentine. I'm 22 and I owned small, but cute cafeteria Coffee&Tea&Cookies.

When I was in high school, I used to dating Robbie Shapiro.

Yes, THE Robbie Shapiro. Famous comedy actor.

We were couple for whole senior year.

And I loved him so much. Even without the packing.

But he got at NYU.

I got at Stanford.

Huh, I have funny part.

I didn't go to the Stanford.

We decided to broke up, because both of us thought that the long-distance relationships don't work out.

But, day before that…

*FLASHBACK*

Jade and Beck left the party, Tori was dancing with Andre, and the party was almost ended.

"Cat, you're drunk. We need to get out of here." Robbie said, annoyed by Andre, Beck and himself, and their tricks with drinking.

"But you're drunk too…" She giggled.

"Not us much as you. Come on my house isn't that far away."

When they arrived to his house, she kissed him.

"Robieeeeee, I loveeee youuu…" She said. Yep, she was completely drunk.

"I know Cat, I love you too." He chuckled.

"Shooooow meeeeee…"

And that was the night, Cat Valentine became pregnant.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

How lame is it?

But, well… Annie is my whole world.

*Ring, ring*

"Hello?"

"_Hi Cat. When are you going home?"_

"Something wrong with Annie? Jade, what's-"

"_Nothing is wrong with her, chill, Kitty. Beck and I have fun."_

"Beck is here?"

I heard Jade laugh.

"_Yeah… They finished the movie. He have one month break, you know, to spend the time with his pregnant fiancée. And get married, by the way. I can't believe how fast time passed."_

I heard Beck saying "Hey, I was coming to you all weekends!"

I smiled.

"I'm almost finished. Be there in twenty._"_

" '_Kay. Bye!"_

"Bye."

I closed the cafeteria, and got into my car.

LINE BREAK

I entered the home, and heard Annie squealed happily, as she run to me.

"Mommy!"

I knelt down, and stretched out my hands, as Annie hugged my tightly.

"Hey honey!"

"Mommy! Uncle Beck is here!"

Annie pulled away, and I stand up.

"Beeeeeck!" I squealed and hugged him! "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Cat!" He hugged me back.

"Yeah, you have to help us with our weeding, before I become fat!" I heard Jade from the kitchen.

"You are not becoming fat, it's the baby!" Beck said and kissed her cheek sweetly, as she walked in.

"I thought everything as planned?"

"It is. But the dress." She said.

"You don't have yet?" I yelled.

"Tori will kill me, if I choose the dress without her and you."

I laughed a little. That's true. All Tori.

She walked to me, and we hugged.

"Thank you so much, for being with Annie." I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Cat, is really no problem. I love her."

"I love you too, auntie Jade!" She hugged her leg. Jade smiled softly.

"I am so sensitive. Is pregnancy always like that?" She said with tears in her eyes. Beck laughed, along with me.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, still laughing, and Beck hugged her. Annie yawned.

"Mommy." She grabbed my hand. "Mommy, I'm sleepy."

"Okay, honey, you are going to sleep right now."

"You are coming with me?"

I looked at Jade and Beck. They smiled at me.

"We are staying here tonight. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. You can sleep in my bedroom, I will sleep with Annie." I kissed her cheek, and grabbed her in my hands. She put her small hands and legs around me, and yawned, again.

"You know, baby, you are little heavier than three years ago." I said. I heard Beck laugh.

"Umm… I was… I had one year then." She said, in very sleepy voice. I put her in her bed, and covered her by coverlet.

"Good! You are great at math, sweety." I said, and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey." I said.

"Goodnight, mommy…" And then, she fall asleep.

I chuckled quietly, and looked at her.

She had brown, curly hair, like Robbie, she has mine eyes, and face. But there is something about her, that always will reminded me, about Robbie.

I closed the door, and returned to living room.

"So… What's up in Hollywood?" I asked, smiling.

"Robbie asked about you, when I saw him three weeks ago."

A smiled left my face. I was silent for a moment.

"How is he?"

"Cat, I barely controlled myself, to not tell him about Annie."

"Beck!" I cried in horror.

"She's his daughter!" He said.

"So what?" I asked, annoyed.

"Annie needs to meet her father. And he needs to know, that he actually IS someone's father." Jade spoke calmly.

I was silent again, and keep staring at my cup of tea.

"He will be on our weeding." Beck said quietly. I sighed, heavily.

"Okay, fine. She will meet her father."

"Yes!" Jade said. "Finally."

Beck chuckled, and I couldn't help, but smile.

"Yeah, Tori and Andre will be here tomorrow." I spoke, still smiling.

"Hmmm, Beck, you have to take me to France too. Tori is lucky." Jade chuckled.

"I will. I promise." He kissed her, and I giggled.

"So… The names, for the baby?" I asked, exited, about that part.

"I hope, that is the girl." Beck said, suddenly.

"Yeah, we hope that's a girl. But I wouldn't mind, if there was a little Beck." She looked down at her stomach.

"The names!" I rushed them.

"Jeez, calm down!" Beck chuckled.

"Well, if it's a girl, we were thinking about Cori." She said.

"Cori?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Cat plus Tori."

"Sweet." I admitted. "And boy?"

"We don't know yet." Beck said, shrugging.

"Cori sounds really cute. I can't wait to tell Tori about that idea."

"Oh God." Jade groaned. "You and her will be squealing like crazy fans of Johnny Deep. 'I saw him, I saw him!'" She mocked, remembering the time, we all met Johnny Deep, and me and Tori was…

Hm.

Never mind.

I was with Robbie, then.

Good times…

* * *

_Please, tell me what you think! Review! xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm sorry, I didn't upload yesterday, but I was extremely tired! Here is new chapter of "Friends with Benefits", too! Check it out! And thank you so much, fot the reviews! Enjoy, the new chapter, xoxo :D_

* * *

NOBODY's POV

Annie woke up, with a warm feel of two, strong arms around her. She hugged her mom tighter, and after she got bored, Annie stand up carefully, and pushung her pink giraffe to her chest, she went to the living room, to watch some cartoons.

„Good morning, honey." She heard a voice behind her back. Annie turned around, to see her uncle, Beck.

„Hey uncle Becky!" She said, and stand up from the couch, only to hug him. After she pulled away, he knelt down, and looked at her.

„What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

„I want…" She thought for a moment. „Pancakes!" She yelled. Beck chuckled.

„Okay, so pancakes. Go, nad wake up your mom. I think she have something to tell you."

„'Kay!" She said, and went back to her bedroom.

„Mommy!" She yelled, as she jumped on her mother. Cat groaned.

„Mommy, wake up! It's new day!" She cried. Her mom laughed, and opened her eyes.

„Good morning, sunshine." She said sleepy.

„Mommy!" She hugged her tightly. „Good morning, to you, too!"

Cat burst of laughing, and they lay there for a moment, until Annie spoke up.

„Mommy, I like your hair. Why are they red?"

„Because we both love red velvet cupcakes, don't we?" She pecked her nose. „And, by the way your daddy loved my hair, in this colour."

Annie froze. It was the first time, her mother mentined him, without Annie's pushing on her.

„My daddy? He liked your hair?" She asked in high-voice, desperatly wanting to keep the conversation about her father on.

„Yes, he loved them." Cat sighed. „Annie…" She began, and hesitated.

„Yes, mom?" Annie asked, concered.

„You will meet your dad, soon. Very soon." She said, stroking Annie's cheek.

Annie's eyes widened.

She actually will meet her dad?

CAT's POV

„W-what?" Annie asked me.

„Yes. You will meet him on auntie Jade and uncle Beck's weeding. Aren't you glad about this? You always wanted to meet him." I added quietly, worried about her lack of enthusiasm.

She was staring at me for a moment, and then she burst of giggling. She hugged me, burring her face in my chest.

„I will meet my daddy!" She yelled. „Mommy, mommy, tell me about him! Please!" I laughed.

„All, what you have to know is that, his name is Robbie."

„Robbie." She repeated, and nodded her head. „Okay. Robbie. It's nice name. Don't you think Robbie is nice name?"

„Yes." I brushed her hair by my fingers. „I think it is."

Annie looked at me.

„Mommy, are you sad?"

I realized, that I actually have a sad look on my face. I put a smile on my mouth.

„I'm not, honey. Everything is fine."

Then, I heard a knock on my door.

„It's open!" Jade yelled.

JADE's POV

„It's open!" I screamed. The door opened, and Tori run into house, screaming. I dropped coffe and run to her.

„Jade!" She squealed happily.

„Tori!" We hugged tightly, like we hadn't see each other in years.

Actually, it has been two weeks.

Cat run to us, and I quickly pulled away from Tori, before Cat jumped on her. She laughed.

„Okay, chicas, it has been only two weeks!" Andre came up, with a lot of suticases.

„Jesus, I will never go back to Paris with her. Next time, I'll take Annie."

„Andre!" Beck cried, after he hugged Tori. „Hey, bro!"

„Yo, man!" They pulled each other on the hug.

„Auntie Tori!" Annie run from her room, and jumped on Tori.

„Annie, sweetie!" She hugged her tightly. „I've missed you!"

„Annie, sweetheart, come here!" Andre called, and took Annie from Tori's arms.

„Hey, uncle Andre!" Cat giggled, and hugged Andre, when Annie pulled back from him.

„Okay, guys. You have a little 'guy' time. We have to pick up the dress." I said, hugging my fiancee.

„Jade!" Tori yelled. „There is THREE days left to the weeding, and you still don't have the dress?"

I threw my hands up, and groaned.

„We were waiting for you, Tor!" I cried. „Jesus!"

„Oh! I love you guys!" She hugged me and Cat, and we all laughed.

CAT's POV

„Mommy, can I go with you?" Annie asked me, with a childhood hope in her eyes.

„Of course you can, sweetie." I replied, putting one of her lock behind her ear.

„Yay! Did you hear that, auntie Tori, I am coming with you!" Tori giggled, and grabbed Annie in her hands.

„Oh, Annie, I've missed you." She said, hugging her.

„So what? Are we going?" Jade asked, with a smile on her face.

„Yes!" Annie yelled. „Guys, guess what?"

„What, honey?" Andre asked, when Tori was putting her down at the floor.

„I will meet my daddy soon!" She squealed happily. Everyone were silent.

Right now, I wanted to make myself a facepalm.

Andre frowned. Tori looked at me, with an asking expression on her face. I nodded my head, quietly.

Andre put a smile on his face, and knelt down.

„That's great, honey." He said. Annie send him a warm smile.

„Yeah, we're glad, that you will finally get what you always wanted." Jade added.

Silent, again.

I clapped my hands.

„Okay, let's go, for a dress!"

„And shoes." Tori added, with a smile.

„Oh God…" Jade sighed. I smiled. Annie streched her hand in my direction, and I grabbed it.

Tori grabbed Jade's arm, and pulled her away from the apartment, dragging to the elevator.

„Help me! Guys, help me, before it's too late!" Jade yelled.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Rewievs, please! xoxo :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm back with my story! I'm sorry it took so long, but now I'm fine. _

_Oh, and thank you, for all your reviews! _

_Disclaimer: Dan! Let me! I will be good at this! No? Dan, come on!_

* * *

CAT's POV

This five days past really quickly.

Today is Beck and Jade's weeding.

Today, everything will change.

Today, Annie will meet her father.

_Dear God._

I was lying in Tori's bed, along with Jade and Tori.

Yesterday, was her… Bachelorette Party.

Well, it for sure wasn't THAT hard, how was Beck and Andre's, but still.

I heard Jade groan. I turned my head to her, and chuckled. We all still were in our party costumes. Tori was lying on Jade's legs, Jade was lying on bed's feet, and I was in the middle, my legs crushed, because of Jade and Tori's lying on them.

„Guys, I don't feel my legs." I groaned. Tori opened her eyes.

„Yeah, me too. I didn't dance that much since high school." She said, making Jade's laugh.

„Guys, I am talking about you lying on my legs!" Tori looked at me, with all her power, and gasped.

„I'm sorry!" She got up, Jade did the same, letting my legs free.

„Oh, God… Finally." I raised my body, and left the bed. „I'm taking the bath, first." I said.

„Okay, we'll make breakfast." Tori offered. „I learned a lot of things in France…"

„Jade, Beck will be here in five minutes! He can't see you, before weeding! Get out from my apartament, and go to yours!" She yelled. Jade, chuckled.

„Tor, it's only proverb. Nothing else." She shrugged.

„But, I believe in that shit." She said, firmly. „So, get out!" She laughed. Jade laughed with her, and we hugged her.

„Okay, when are you arrived my apartment, guys? To help me get ready?" She said, in breaking voice. „Oh, God, that's pregnancy." We hugged her even tighter.

„Aww, come on, Jadey." I said. „We're going to be there in two hours. 'Kay?" I asked, and Tori wiped one of her tear away. Jade nodded, and Tori laughed.

„You're such a sap." Tori laughed, and I joined. Jade snorted, but chuckled.

„Funny, when we were younger, I used to tell you that." She said. „And when you will be pregnant, you will be even more sap, than you are now." She teased her. Tori's smile, escaped from her face.

„Yes. I sure will." She said, sadly, her mind far away. „You guys should go now." She put a smile on her face, but I could easly say, that it was fake.

_Something was wrong. _

„Tori, everything is okay?" Jade asked. Tori looked at her, fake-smiling.

„Yeah, everything's fine. Seriously, girls, go, we need to get ready, and then we can help you."

TORI's POV

After I closed the door, I couldn't keep smiling anymore. I ran to bedroom, and slid down, then tears rolled down my face. I was quietly sobbing, for a moment, but then, it change into loudly crying.

_Knock, knock_

I immediately covered my mouth, and stop acting loudly.

„Tori? Baby, open the door, please."

After five minutes, of Andre's pleasing, I opened the door, after I wiped the last tears away. He stepped in, and hugged me tightly. I cried in his shoulder, and after awhile, he took my face in his hands, and forced me to look at him.

„I'm s-so sorry-y, hon-ney. I did-dn't wante-ed this-s." I tried, to tell, but it wasn't easy. He wiped my tears away by his tumb.

„Tori, we both didn't want it. But it happend. And we have to deal with."

He kissed me softly, and then he kissed all the places, where tears were, and hugged her again.

„I'm sorry, it was fine earlier, but, now Jade is pregnant, and… and…"

„Shh, shh." He shushed me. „Tori, that, we can't have a baby, doesn't make us different. Plenty of pairs, can't have it. Besides, there are other options. Adoption, a-…"

„Adoption?" I looked at him, with a hope in my eyes. „I thought, that, you didn't want adoption."

„I didn't." He admired. „But, I was thinking… And it doesn't matter, if baby is from our blood, or no. Only thing, what actually matter, is that, the baby _is _ours."

I burst into tears again. Not from sadness. From happiness.

„But, we have to wait, if we really want an adopt." He said. „Weeding first, and bigger house…"

„Weeding?" I asked, smile across my face. He chuckled.

„Yeah, but not that fast, latina." He said, and I smiled.

„Where is Beck, by the way?" I asked.

„At Riley's. His buddy, remember? You didn't answer your phones, so…"

„Thank you." I kissed him, softly.

„Are you okay?" He asked, concered. I looked at him, and hugged him.

„I'm okay now." I whispered.

_Everything is going to be fine._

CAT's POV

I was getting ready for the weeding. I wore a purple, sleeveless, dress, nad purple-pink heels. My long, red hair, was locks right now. I finished doing my make-up, and stand up from the chair, and went to Annie's room.

„Honey, we're getting ready for the weeding!" I called. Annie squealed happily, and ran to me.

„Mommy, you look beautiful!" She yelled. „Like queen!"

„Thank you, baby." I kissed her cheek, and she giggled. „You will look like a princess."

„My daddy will be a king?" She asked. I smiled sadly.

„Yes." I said, while I was brushing her hair. „He will."

_Three houras later_

ROBBIE's POV

I entered the church, yelling „I'm sorry, I'm late!" and then I realized, that it didn't began yet.

Beck looked at me, and the smile entered his face. He ran to me and we hugged.

„Hey man." He said. „God, today's big day. I am so exited."

„You're acting like a woman." I assumed. His laugh quit, and he hit my arm.

„Ow!"

Beck opened his mouth, to say something, but was interruped by Andre, who was running to me.

„Robbie!" He yelled. I turned around, and immediately felt two arms around me. I hugged him back.

„Hey Andre."

He pulled away, and looked at me.

„It's good to see you again."

„Okay, everybody on places!" Someone shouted.

Beck took a deep breath.

„Okay, let the game begin."

Cat's POV

„I can't believe you didn't tellu s that." Jade said, hurt. Tori sighed.

„I said, I'm sorry. I really am. I just… Didn't want to you know this. I didn't know how would you look at me." She said in breaking voice.

„Tori we wouldn't look at you different. We're your best friends." I knelt down, and placed my hands on her knees. Tori's eyes were tearing up.

„No, no! _You_, won't cry on my own weeding." Jade said. „Get up."

Tori stood up, breathing deeply.

„Come here, you sap." She hugged her. My eyes widened, as I saw, that Jade is about to cry too.

„No! You will ruin your make-up! I worked an hour on this!" I pulled them away.

„But remember." I grabbed her hand, which she squeezed. „We love you. Always have, always will." Tori smiled, and Jade clapped her hands.

„Okay. Let the game begin."

Robbie's POV

A small girl entered the church, and I thought, I saw a miracle.

She was… like Cat, when we were in kindergarden.

Girl looked like a princess. She had white dress with purple belt around her waist. She had curly brown hair, and even if she was almost like Cat, she was dangerolously smiliar to me.

Then, the bridesmades entered.

Tori looked really beautiful She had light pink dress, and black heeels. Her hair were locks, asa awlays.

When she saw me, she smiled.

And then, was Cat.

Tori looked really cute, but she… She looked perfect.

And she still has red hair.

She caught my eyes, and her eyes started to tear up, but she quickly wiped it away, and smiled at me.

I wanted to hug her, kiss her, comfort her.

I smiled back, and looked at that small girl again.

Is it her… Is it our…?

_Impossible_.

She would tell me. Cat would tell me we have a daughter.

Right?

The girl sat, and Cat looked at her, sent her a kiss and the she stand in front of me.

We were staring at each other, until she broke it, and turned around to priest. I did the same.

„Please, everybody take your sits." He said calmly. „Jadelyn, repeat after me."

„I, Jadelyn West…"

„I, Jadelyn West…"

„Swear, that I will…"

„Swear, that I will…"

„By your side…"

„By your side…"

„In happiness and sadness…"

„In happiness and sadness…"

„In health and sick…"

„In health and sick…"

„And I will love you with all my heart, until I die."

„And I will love you with all my heart, until I die."

Jade was saying this, in calm voice, that I never heard. She was truly happy. And so was Beck.

Beck said the same swear.

„Thank you, now you can kiss you bride." He said, and Beck pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, and when they pulled away, I saw she was crying, and so was Tori and Cat. They were hugging, crying and laughing.

Cat pulled away from Tori's hug, because, that cute girl tugged Cat's dress.

„There's a party now, mommy?"

_Mommy?_

* * *

_Yep, I will be bi**h, and end it like that! :D _

_And, I'm sorry but I'm leaving today to Italy (YAY, summer break!) and I will be back in two weeks, and I can't upload my any of my stories there. I'm so sorry, really! But I promise, when I'll be back, I will give you EXTRA chapter :D._

_Anyway, did you like the chapter? Let's talk about it in reviews! _

_Love you all. xoxo_


End file.
